


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by Ateremun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateremun/pseuds/Ateremun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Yuugi and Kaiba can't decide how to start their duel.  How about a good, old-fashioned game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally wrote my first fanfic in forever! My friends and I are watching Yu-Gi-Oh, and one joke lead to another, and long story short, this idea came to fruition. I loved the idea so much I decided to write it.

Yami Yuugi and Kaiba stared at each other with the searing fire each reserved in their eyes specifically for the other.  Duel disks were secured tightly to their wrists.  It seemed that everything was in place for them to fight – their life points were displayed on their screens, their decks were in the holder, and the quiet hum of each Duel Disks’ hardware could barely be heard.

The only thing left was to decide who was going to take the first turn.  Yami waited silently, his gaze fixated on his rival.  Honestly, his duels with the other had become somewhat boring – they’d dueled so often that he’d lost count, and besides the time Kaiba had threatened to kill himself (which didn’t really count, anyway – even Kaiba had called a mulligan on that one), he had always won their duels.  To be honest, he wasn’t even sure why Kaiba tried.  It’s not like he ever changed his strategy—

“Oi, Yuugi!  How long are you going to keep me waiting?”  Kaiba demanded.  Yami gradually roused himself out of his reverie and came back to reality.

“I’m… well, who’s going first?”  Yami tried to keep the fire in his voice, but it was faltering a bit.  Why couldn’t Kaiba admit his defeat?  Or at least pick someone else as a rival?  He thought back to the time that he had fought Paradox with the other Duelists from the future.  Maybe he’d get along with Juudai—

“You know, Yuugi.”  Kaiba crossed his arms and lowered his head a bit, although a smirk was still visible on his face.  “There’s a rule that if people can’t decide who goes first, they play rock paper scissors.”

Yami blinked.  “Rock paper scissors…?”  The term sounded familiar, and he searched his mind for where he’d heard it.  He was pretty sure Yuugi and Jounouchi had played it at one point.  Of course, Yuugi had won, and Jounouchi had had to buy him a cola, or something… how did soda factor into Duel Monsters?

Kaiba let out a loud laugh at the blank expression on Yami’s face, causing an involuntary twitch from the Pharaoh’s eyebrow.  “Well, Yuugi, I’m surprised.  I’d think you’d know such a simple child’s game!”  Yami waited silently, annoyance slowly taking over the rest of his face.  Kaiba was bound to explain the rules sooner or later.  Probably after he finished with that annoying laugh of his.

“Here’s how you play, Yuugi.”  Kaiba thrust his hand out in a first.  “This is rock.”  His hand changed with each sign.  “This is paper, and this is scissors.  Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock.  You each-”

“Why does paper beat rock?”  Yami interrupted.

“Shut up and let me finish!”  Kaiba snapped.  “We both say rock, paper, scissors, shoot.  On shoot, you throw either rock, paper, or scissors.  Whoever wins decides who gets to go first.  Get it?”

A number of questions swarmed through Yami’s mind, but he knew that if he asked any of them, Kaiba was liable to get angrier.  As funny as that would be, he had things to do.  Why couldn’t Kaiba keep his grudge in check for more than one day?  “Yeah.  I got it.”

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”  Both yelled and threw their hands out.  Each had thrown rock.

There was a moment of silence as Yami stared at the result.  “What do we do if we tie?”

Kaiba gritted his teeth.  “We do it again until someone wins.”  His voice sounded ever so slightly gruffer than normal.

Kaiba jerked his hand back.  “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”  This time, both had thrown paper.  Kaiba’s eyebrows narrowed further as yanked his his hand back again.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”  Both had thrown paper again.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” This time, both had thrown scissors.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

The game repeated itself over and over again, each ending in a tie.  As Yami’s face showed more and more boredom, Kaiba’s face grew angrier and angrier.  Yami would have been amused (the premise was ridiculous, after all) if he had wanted to duel in the first place.  As it was, it was just cutting into his valuable time.  There was only so much time to spend Yuugi’s allowance on card packs before his other self noticed.

“Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”  They’d both thrown scissors.

“Kaiba, can’t we just… you can go first.  I don’t care.”  Yami pushed his fingers through his bangs.

“Nonsense, Yuugi!  I won’t lose to you at such a simplistic game!”

Yami let out a small sigh.  Knowing Kaiba, there was no way he was going to talk him out of this one.  “Fine.”  He grunted.  Any imitation of enthusiasm had completely left his voice.

The two rivals prepared yet again.  “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”

Yami threw rock, but Kaiba hadn’t thrown anything.  His eyebrows creased in confusion as he looked up.  “Kaiba, what—“

He only had a second before Kaiba’s fist came flying and punched Yami in the face.  Yami’s slight body went flying a few feet across the arena and he rolled to a stop.  Thankfully, the bulky Duel Disk had helped to slow some of his momentum.  The quiet hum still emanated from it.  At least it wasn’t broken.  If he could give Kaiba credit for one thing, it was the sturdiness of his technology.

Yami lie on the ground, staring at his Duel Disk for a few moments as he slowly processed what happened.  Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks.  He raised his head, eyes wide.  “Did you… did you just punch me??”  Yami demanded.  He raised one hand to his cheek and winced.  He could already feel it begin to swell.

“Rock beats face, Yuugi!”  Kaiba laughed that same, annoying laugh that Yami had grown all too accustomed to.  His hands pushed firmly onto his hips and his head was raised high in triumph.

Yami began to pull himself to his feet.  “You punched me!”  Yami repeated, rubbing at his cheek.  “That’s not part of the game!”

“I win, Yuugi!  I get to decide who goes first!”

“You cheated!  You can’t say you won the game if you cheated!”  Yami shot back.

“As the victor, I’m going to claim the first turn!”  Kaiba’s fingers deftly drew six cards from his deck.

“I already offered you the first turn!”  Yami replied with sharp agitation, reluctantly drawing five cards.

“I would never accept your charity, Yuugi!  I have to take my victory with my own two hands!”  Kaiba continued to laugh as he looked over his hand.

Yami gave an audible groan as he did the same.  This was going to be a long duel.


End file.
